


You Wouldn't Understand

by SenjuSenju



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: BNHA Ships, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou is a dick, Bakugou is dumb, Blood, Don't like, Don't read, F/F, F/M, Gay, Hanahaki Disease, However you classify them bro, I'm not a legendary author so bear with me, I'm too lazy to properly do these, Kirishima has Hanahaki, M/M, My poor baby Kirishima I'm sorry, Pining, Quirks, Unrequited Love, What will you lose, Yaoi, just read it, male x male, mutations, no, not your eyesight, powers, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:12:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenjuSenju/pseuds/SenjuSenju
Summary: He knelt down next to Kirishima. "You've got to tell him.""I can't.""Well, there's always the surger--""I can't do that either.""You better do something! Your life is on the line here! It's not like you have many options!"





	1. Chapter One

The first flower took him by surprise. He hadn't been expecting it. He had hoped it wasn't true. 

But, whether or not he wanted to admit it; it hurt. Not just the pain his throat and lungs; but the pain in his heart. 

He was in love. The second time the flowers fell past his lips, was more painful than the first. It continued this way for days. 

He fell in love with the destructive attitude. The person with the worst case of anger issues he's ever seen. He fell in love with Katsuki Bakugou.

The flowers only came in more numbers and more vibrant colors. He thought he could get over this without telling anyone. He WISHED he could get over this without telling anyone. Coughing up flowers wasn't exactly something that would savor his pride.

"Eijirou, why haven't you gone to class the past few days?" His mother would ask every day. He couldn't say she was wrong to; in fact he was grateful she was worried for him.

"I just, haven't been feeling too well lately." He would answer; and it wasn't a lie.

"Kirishima, where have you been dude? Aizawa-sensei will kill you if you keep missing days!" 

"Kirishima, come to school."

"Kirishima, missing this much school is bad on your grades."

He answered them all with, "Yeah, I know," 's and "I'll be there soon," 's.

After missing so much school; he decided that he should indeed go; before his grades got too low. He could avoid Bakugou, he told himself. 

 

Bakugou Katsuki was not a patient man, and that was common knowledge. So when Kirishima ignored and avoided him; he got thoroughly pissed off. He hadn't so much as looked at him all day long! He talked to everybody else EXCEPT him.

"Oi, shitty hair! Where have you been?!" He yelled stepping on Kirishima's desk with one leg, his hands stuffed into his pockets. His signature sneer on his face.

Kirishima looked to Bakugou with a frown. He had his head resting in his hand, and one leg thrown over the other under his desk.  
"Oh uh," He cleared his throat, resisting the urge to cough. "I've been, um, sick," He avoided eye contact, before turning his head completely.

A vein popped on Bakugou's forehead, and he kicked the desk over, it flew back a couple feet, hitting the wall.

Kirishima, jumped to his feet, backing up. The more he stared at Bakugou, the worse his urge to enter a coughing fit was. He was starting to feel faint, but didn't dare to breathe.

"Pay attention when someone's talking to you, Hair for Brains!" He yelled in Kirishima's face, causing said male to flinch. 

'Too close.' Kirishima thought. 'He's much too close.' His face heated up slightly. It was hardly visible.

"Jesus Christ Bakugou, back off," Said Kaminari, as he stepped between Kirishima and Bakugou.

"Get the fuck out of my way Pikachu! I'm trying to talk to him!" His yelling didn't cease for a second.

Kirishima then broke out into a coughing fit, covering his mouth with his hand. He could FEEL every individual petal riding up his lungs and tearing through his throat. No petals got through his hand, but there was a slight bit of blood that did. Kirishima turned and ran out of the classroom; praying that nobody saw the crimson liquid. He crouched in the bathroom, coughing up blood and petals mercilessly into the toilet. He gagged, taking deep staggering breaths as the fit stopped.

He heard the door swing open, then there was a quiet voice. "Kirishima?" It was Izuku. Of course it was Izuku. Who else would it have been? Izuku was the only guy who would've cared to check.

He took a deep breath, and shakily said; "Yes?"

\--  
~~ Fifteen Minutes Before ~~  
\--

Bakugou stared at Kirishima, eyes wide and eyebrows lifted. He saw a small trail of blood trickle between Kirishima's fingers.

"Hey, shittyhair-" He reached out to pull Kirishima's hand away from his mouth so he could get a better look. But before he could, said red head took off out the door, coughing uncontrollably the whole way there. In between coughs he wheezed, and Bakugou heard him all the way down the hall.

He sat down slowly in his desk as Aizawa started yelling at everyone for waking him up from his nap.

People were mumbling to each other, wondering what had happened.

Bakugou's chin was resting in his hand as he stared idly at the board. Not bothering with the paperwork in front of him.

He wondered, should he have yelled? He knew he had anger issues, and he knew that he crossed the line sometimes. But he didn't think Kirishima's condition was this bad.

He was snapped out of his trance as he felt something hit the nape of his neck. He turned around to see a beet red Kaminari, trying to hold in his laughter.

"What was so funny, PIKACHUUU?!"  
He jumped over the desks, his hands smoking when suddenly the explosions stopped, and he was kicked down by Aizawa. 

"One week of detention."  
Bakugou Katsuki was also banished to the hallway.  
\--  
~~Back in the bathroom~~  
\--

"Kirishima... Are you feeling okay? I mean--"

"I'm fine Midoriya, but thanks for worrying." He said in a rushed voice, grabbing toilet paper and cleaning the blood from his lips as best he could.

Izuku looked into the open stall at this point, and hopped forwards, peering into the blood filled toilet that Kirishima forgot to flush in his panic. 

Izuku thought Kirishima had had a period or something; but then he saw the petals.

"Is this...what i-- Hanahaki?!" His head whipped to face Kirishima, he had resorted to wiping the blood with his wrist. "Who's it for?" 

"That's none of your concern."

"But, this can kill you! You need to get it treated right away!" He gripped Kirishima's shoulders, looking him dead in the eyes.

"It's none of your concern, Midoriya!" He snapped, pushing Izuku away. He then turned his head, feeling a bit bad for yelling.

Midoriya only leaned forward and whispered; "Are they for Kacchan?"

The red head's breath hitched, and he shook his head quickly. "No, no you have it all wrong!" From the sudden burst of air, he almost had his head in the toilet again.

Izuku shook his head. "No, I've seen the way you look at him. I've seen how often you sneak glances. Who else would it be for? I mean--"

"Please, stop, Midoriya." His voice cracked. "It doesn't matter. He'd never accept me anyway. You know how he is," Just the thought, the thought of Katsuki rejecting him was unbearable. His lower lip trembled, and his shoulders shook. He fought back tears to the best of his ability. Thankfully, for his sake; he was able to do so.

He knelt down next to Kirishima. "You've got to tell him."

"I can't."

"Well, there's always the surger--"

"I can't do that either."

"You better do something! Your life is on the line here! It's not like you have many options!"

Kirishima nodded, and went silent. This was so out of character, and yet...

\--

Around twenty minutes later, Kirishima was leaving the bathroom to head back to class; when he saw a certain hot-headed idiot sitting in the hallway near the door.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes! Im finally back to continue updating this story. Short explaination, i didnt have a laptop and was too unmotivated to continue updates on my phone, but well, here we are!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

Kirishima's first reaction to seeing Bakugou wasnt panic, or anything along the lines. Why would it of been? If anything he just felt a sense of dread. Of course, if he were to pass him up he'd be interrogated. No, no. He couldnt. God, Bakugou could not find out, at any cost. It was so-- 

Unmanly, if he were to find out he would think Kirishima was pathetic, and reject him. Then what? Then there would be no hope, and hed either die, or get forced into the surgery. 

Izuku, had said that he would give Kirishima time to think it over, but the redhead knew that Smallmight wouldnt let this range on for very long. He had a week, at the very most before he was thrown into the hospital, by a teacher or. Most likely by his mother. 

"Hey, shitty hair!" 

"Sorry Bakugou, im going to the nurse," Damnit, he'd been spotted. He turned on his heels, and began moving down the hallway in the opposite direction of his anger influenced crush. Of course, he'd go see recovery girl. She could probably fix him, but what if she couldnt?! What would she do then...suggest the surgery. Or even worse what if she asked who his crush was? What if she was homophobic and refused to fix him-- what if--  
No. No. Red Riot, calm yourself, go see her.  
He could hear minor yelling of Bakugou in the background, and the convincing complaints of Midoriya along side them, but paid no attention as he continued on his journey for the nurse.

\--

"I cant, its, not dooable."

"W-what do you mean its no dooable?! You can fix anything, cant you?! Its just a flower, there isnt a reason that--"

"Not all quirks are perfect, Kirishima-Kun. Mine is the same. I have boundries, Hanahaki Disease is a mental thing, that goes psychical. Even if i get rid of it, it will simply grow back and grow back until it is solved like the mental issue it is."

"Cant you just get rid of it to buy me some time, then?"

"No, thats dangerous. It will end up causing damage to your lungs, i suggest you get the surgery, as Bakugou-Kun does not seem to have any particular interest in anybody."

"I cant do the surgery."

"And why not?"

"I have my reasons," It was so unlike Kirishima to be so down, he needed to pick his head up and start acting happy again. Not only because it was increasing his current depression, but also because people were going to start getting suspicious, and that wasnt something he was going to allow. 

"Alright, take some time to think about what youre going to do," She said, currently writing a note. "I think you should take some time at home, being near Bakugou-Kun right now is not the best idea."

"Alright, thank you!" He flashed a big smile, and waved a hand. "Ill be sure to get home quick, no problems!" Then he was out the door before she could say anything else.

Time to go home...huh? yes, home would be good. It would give him the chance to sit there and think everything over. More time at home.

Thats all he needed.

More...time.  
\--

Bakugou had been sent back into class, and rather than reacting harshly, or continuing to think about Kirishima, he decided to focus on his work instead. He had to be the number one hero after all, and nothing should get in the way of his studies. Not even friends. So, of course, he had behaved well the rest of class. Aizawa, apparently understanding didnt give him anymore punishment considering the situation, and just allowed things to be continued. He was in a good mood today, which was a rarity. 

Katsuki waited for noone when the bell rang, and instead just headed out, he couldnt wait to get home. Home meant more time to study.

More...time.

\--

Izuku Midoriya was a very jumpy kid, to say the least. Jumpy, but caring. He cared about people the most, so when he found out his friend had something as serious as Hanahaki, he was devistated. He tried to think though, think back to times that would have been development stages, but he realized now that he hadnt paid much attention to Sunshine Boi's interactions with Explosion Boi's. Even though he said he was always analytical, he supposed he was wrong, and unlike Bakugou who had gotten more serious about the work, Izuku didnt. In fact, he zoned out the entire time, until he got a tap on the shoulder by a pen.

He looked over, a certain student giving him a questioning look.  
"Oh, todoroki-kun! its nothing, im just zoning out! no need to worry about me!" He smiled and Todoroki just gave him the: bruh are you being serious. Look.

"Lets talk after class, Midoriya," Was all he said before looking back to the board.

\--

"Its about Kirishima, isnt it?"

"It is, but dont worry! We'll get it all sorted out soon, I promise."

Izuku paused.

"We just need a bit more time."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow replies, im so sorry my dudes! Ill work on faster updates.

Kirishima stepped out of the school gates, eyes on the road in front of him. The road was long, a seemingly endlessly stretching path that led to buildings, buildings and more buildings. He was tired, he was hurting, this was bland. Maybe...maybe bland was what he wanted though. Maybe bland and simple was the perfect change of pace that he had been looking for the past few days. He loved that explosive temper, but he was tired.

Each step wore on him more, each step away from Bakugou, away from his friends. Each step towards more and more isolation. He had been sent home from school, from the sounds of it, a few days. When he'd come back, he had hoped that he would of been able to spend more time with his friends, but apparently that wasnt going to be a possibility.

There was a noise beside him. It was small, and maybe even a figment of his imagination, so he ignored it. But then he heard it again, more clearly, louder this time. A meow. Small.. a kitten? He turned his head to the sound, eyes landing on a small box on a patch of grass beside him. Inside the box, was a single, small, black kitten. It had its paws on the box, standing on its back legs as it stared up at Kirishima. It was smaller than the usual kitten, thinner too. It almost looked malnourished. How long had it been here? 

Another meow broke him out of his thoughts. He reached down, gently pulling the small cat from the box, and holding it in his arms. The cat sniffed him, and cuddled into him weakly, and he made his decision. This little baby was coming home with him.

_______

"Alright, hows that little guy, nice and warm?"  
The cat was giving Kirishima a look of horror. The kitten was soaking wet, and now wrapped in a towel. It had been fed, and then washed, and the animal looked so betrayed right now. Why would the guy who just recently adopt it do such an awful thing such as...god forbid the words...b a t h e it. It mewed.

"Hm...if you're going to stay with me, then i guess we're gonna have to give you a name, huh?" He thought for a moment, looking down at it. Well, Kirishima actually didnt have permission to keep the feline. He hadnt asked his parents. They were out right now, but he really hoped they would let him keep it.  
"Taco." He nodded. perfect. This cat's new name was officially...Taco.

_______

Actually, Kirishima's family didnt return home for a couple days, oddly, and EIjirou himself, hasnt left his house. Not for school, not for anything. Him and Taco, who, is apparently a girl, are best buddies now, and hes gotten a great break from being away from people all the time.  
Or, so he'd like to say.  
Its only gotten worse, everything, has only gotten worse. The flowers have gotten more plentiful, and all the cat hair messes with his throat. Taco has been very supporting, staying by the side of her savior in his time of need, and Kirishima really appreciated the kindess the animal was offering him, but it was getting harder to handle.

Currently, he was sitting on the couch, a bucket in his arms for the flowers to fall. The television was on full blast. So, the first time the doorbell rang, Kirishima didnt hear it. But then it was rung rapidly and repeatedly and constantly for ten seconds straight, and Eijirou finally noticed.  
He left Taco on the couch, standing up, bringing the bucket with him as he looked through the peephole to see who was there.  
Bakugou.  
No, Kirishima hadnt had enough time to think, he didnt need this right now, why was explosion boy her?! nonono...

He didnt answer the door. In fact, he locked all the locks and left towards his bedroom, keeping the television on. Running away definetly wasnt manly, but, despite his obsession, he could really care less. About anything. About Bakugou's feelings, and his own weakening health.  
This sickness was breaking him, and he knew it. He knew it was and he refused to do anything about it. But... Bakugou didnt leave at first. No, the other was relentless, calling for Kirishima, yelling at him from the doorstep, and even going as far to walk around the house. Until he finally just relented, and sat on the doorstep. He sat there, thinking. Contemplating. Until finally, he decided he had better things to do, and his presence was gone from the Kirishima household. Eijirou wasnt sure whether he was happy or upset about it. ______ On the bright side, his parents were back. They had been delayed on their business trip, but Kirishima forgave them. On the not so bright side... His father apparently had a cat allergy. Keeping Taco wasnt an option anymore.

Kirishima had to find a home for her, and he only had a day. But its not like he had many options, the only number he had was Kaminari's. So of course, thats the number he called.

"Hey bro..."

"Hey man! Where ya been? School has been so lame without you, Bakugou doesnt even look at us anymore. You were like the stiches to our cloth bro--"

"Are you allowed to own a cat?"

"No dude, my mom hates cats."

"Oh, thanks anywa-"

"Why?"

"I dont know, ive got a cat, and i cant keep her."

"Well, ill ask around the class."

"Thanks man. Ill try to be back soon."

"Hey, no prob! But dude, youre almost at the end of you break limit."

______

Kirishima didnt hear back for another day, but when he did, he had perked up immidietly.

"Mina can take her."


End file.
